


Shouyou and Tobio's Locker Room Adventures

by Vasilisian



Series: Locker Room Antics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aaaall the smut, First Time, Locker Room, M/M, Pussycat-Sins rocks. just so you know, Smut, and there's only so many time you can write 'the black-haired boy', first thing I write in years and it's smut, gift for pussycat-sins, goddamn, he did that, he did this, i hate pronouns, i should not have the ability to make my own tags, she rocks, somebody stop me......., the fucking pronouns are the same, trololololololol, writing gay sex is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One in the Locker Room Antics series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the locker rooms might not be the place place for losing his virginity, but Shouyou definitely wasn't complaining. And Tobio was more than *up* for the task. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I have the sense of humor of a five-year old......)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouyou and Tobio's Locker Room Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pussycat_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussycat_scribbles/gifts).



> Gift for Pussycat-Sins, who not only inspired me to write after like 3 years of nothing, but also edited and reviewed my story. Let me assure you, it was much worse before she got her hands on it and now look! I'm actually statisfied with it.
> 
> And also typically me, the first thing I write in 3 years is gay sex.... Oh well

They were alone in the locker room, their teammates long gone. Shouyou was straddling his boyfriend as they kissed, tongues twisting, his hands clenched in Tobio's shirt. He was a messy kisser, spit getting everywhere and today was no different. What was different were the hands that were tugging at his practice shorts. Shouyou pulled away, panting as his length was exposed to the cool air of the locker room. 

“Tobio wait.” 

The other teen glanced up, hesitation visible in his eyes at the demand. “Is it too fast? I can stop—” Shouyou cut him off with a kiss and then pulled back, smiling.

“It's okay, it just surprised me.”

Shouyou's smile promptly turned into an expression of ecstasy as Tobio slowly wrapped his pale hand around the exposed member. The dry friction drew a ragged groan from Shouyou's chest.

As his boyfriend pumped his cock, precum gathered and spilled down, aiding the glide of Tobio's hand and drawing another groan from the spiker. “Tobio, it's so good. Fuck, I need more~” He could see the dark eyes flash with lust, his words making the other boy's cock twitch. 

“What do you want, Shouyou? I could keep going like this, or...” He trailed off, but Shouyou got the point. A blush rose, staining his cheeks and neck.

“I– uh, that—” He drew in a ragged breath and blurted out. “Tobio, I want that.”

“Fuck.” The other teen stilled, his head tipping forwards. “Fuck, fuck, Shouyou~” The last word was drawn out in a moan. Shouyou shuddered at hearing his name spoken with such pleasure. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” The naked want in Tobio's voice left him breathless. “I'm crazy about you,” the setter continued as he used one hand to pull Shouyou higher up on his lap. With the other Tobio pulled up Shouyou's shirt, holding it up to the spiker's mouth. 

Shouyou face flushed a brilliant red, and as he draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders, he took the hem of the shirt between his teeth. He panted, anticipation bubbling in his gut as the other boy searched for the lube one-handed while tugging his shorts and boxers further down.

Tobio quickly opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them together in an effort to warm the cool liquid. Tobio trailed his hand down Shouyou's back before gently probing with slippery fingers. Shouyou tensed reflexively; Tobio's fingers were still a bit cold.

“Relax.” Tobio whispered against his throat.

Shouyou's head tipped forwards until his forehead was resting on raven locks and with his shirt clenched between his teeth, there was little he could say in response. But even if he wanted to, words were suddenly beyond him as the first finger was slowly pushed in, while Tobio also pumped his cock with a tight fist.

There was something very different and new about somebody else fingering him. Tobio's finger was longer than his own, reaching places Shouyou never knew existed. His boyfriend thrust his finger in and out gently, and he slowly relaxed, getting used to the feeling. 

As Tobio began moving his fingers at a faster pace, moans started slipping from Shouyou's mouth, muffled by the shirt still held there. The moans turned into cries of ecstasy as the second finger was added, and his mouth fell slack, letting the shirt fall from between his teeth. His head rolled to the side, resting on top of his arm as he clutched at the taller boy's shoulder, and he began riding the two fingers with abandon. Soon, the third finger was slipped in as well and the light burn didn't even register; he was too distracted by the pleasure.

“Tobio, oh god, please! I need- fuck, just- haaahh!” Shouyou's pleas turned into a loud cry as the fingers brushed something deep inside him that sent spots dancing in front of his vision, his entire body going taut as he tried to keep the sparks dancing down his spine from igniting. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me~” The moaned words prompted Tobio to scramble frantically for a condom, spilling the contents of his bag across the floor in his hasty search.

After Shouyou shifted himself even higher to give Tobio some more room to search, the small packet was soon found and the setter quickly tore it open and rolled on the condom with a groan.  
A quick look around yielded the discarded bottle of lube, and Tobio liberally lathered his condom-covered length with the clear liquid. Shouyou locked eyes with him as Tobio positioned the head of his cock at his prepped hole and his nod prompted the other to slowly push in the head.

“Fuck.” It was barely more than a whisper, Shouyou too overwhelmed by the novel sensations for his usual enthusiasm.

Tobio stilled, hesitation growing in his dark eyes. “Are you okay? Do you need me to—” The raven haired teen never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off.

“Don't you dare stop.” Shouyou's eyes had that look in them, the one that was scary enough for even Tsukishima to back off, but they softened after a moment. “Just go slow.”

The other teen hesitated, but both the pleasure and encouragement soon urged him to move, taking great pains to move slowly while pushing in. Shouyou took in quick breaths, brown eyes blown wide as the pleasure of being filled quickly overshadowed the insignificant burn of the stretch.. Millimeter by millimeter, the other teen's cock slid in, the hot member stretching him deliciously. As Tobio finally bottomed out, all the tension suddenly drained out of him, making him to slump against his lover.

“Oh god,” mumbled Shouyou dazedly. “I'm so full.” There was nothing but content pleasure in his voice. But as Tobio shifted, his dick brushed that same spot that his fingers had. Immediately, the shorter teen's back arched, gasping for air as his body was overwhelmed by pleasure. 

With spotty vision and feeling like his body was on fire, he clenched down on the other male, prompting a real thrust this time. As the same spot was hit with more force, Shouyou gave an echoing moan and let his head fall forwards again, hanging limply as he panted.

“Shouyou.” The name was a husky growl, Tobio's voice dropping in pleasure. It sent sparks flying down the his spine, making his toes curl. 

“Tobio, it's so good~” The shorter male panted out the words. “Fuck me, Tobio, please!” The plea was met with another growl and the start of a brutal pace, his lover's hard thrusts making waves of pleasure and heat flow through his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he rose and fell, the other teen's cock fucking into him deliciously, filling him in ways he never knew existed. Fingers had nothing on the dick moving within him. The way it filled him, stretched him, hitting that one spot over and over was—

His orgasm took him by surprise, vision going white as his cock jerked, splattering both their chests with cum. “Tobio!” The name was nearly lost in a slew of moans and cries as Shouyou came. His ass clamped like a vise around the other teen, wrenching a rough moan from the raven haired teen's chest. Tobio's rhythm didn't falter, nearly driving Shouyou to tears from over-stimulation. But the combination of the tight grip on his cock mixed with the orgasmic sounds coming from his boyfriend quickly sent the taller male over the edge, a low groan echoing through the locker room as he came.

Shouyou could do nothing more than pant as he slowly came down from his high, cum drying on his chest and drops of sweat sliding down his back. His head was resting on Tobio's shoulder, arms wound around his neck. Tobio's slowly lifted him off the now soft member, and he whimpered at the slide of the soft cock against his sensitive skin. He was barely aware of Tobio peeling of the condom, tying it shut and trowing it in the trash, too tired and worn out to do anything but breathe as Tobio lifted him up in a casual show of strength, walking to the showers and slowly putting him down on a stool under the stream of water.

Gentle hands slowly washed him as he just sat there, eyes drooping and head low “Come on, up. I can't carry you everywhere.” Tobio's voice was softer than he'd ever heard as he was coaxed to his feet and led back into the locker room while supporting arms wrapped a towel around him. He was sat down and blinked lazily at the ceiling while Tobio slowly dried his body for him. A second towel had been wrapped around his head, absorbing the water and keeping him from getting cold. 

“You need to put on your clothes yourself, Shouyou. I need to dry off properly, get dressed, clean the bench and pack up the last of the equipment.” A bundle of clothes was pushed into his hands, finally prompting him to start moving on his own. As he slowly got dressed, winching occasionally when his ass gave a twinge, he thought about getting home and realized that he really couldn't cycle with his ass the way it was. “Shit.” Tobio's head shot up, and he instantly dropped his towel and rushed to him.

“What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” The worried voice and warm hands on his arms drew him from his thoughts, making him turn to his boyfriend.

“I don't think I can cycle home with my ass like this.” A small blush stained his cheeks as he ducked his head, tucking his head under the taller boy's chin to hide his face. A matching blush resided on Tobio's face as well as the statement and all it's implications sunk in.

“Um, I could call my mom and ask her if you could stay over at our place tonight?” Shouyou frowned from within his sanctuary, seeing a glaring hole in that story. “That would be amazing, but how are we gonna explain the sudden need for a sleepover? It's a bit of a short-notice.”

“We'll just say you tripped and fell on some equipment, not really doing you any damage but that it hurts enough that you can't cycle.” Shouyou nodded, frown sliding away and a brilliant smile taking it's place.

“Sure, and I'll call my mom and tell her I'll be staying with you for the night. Since it's Friday, she shouldn't really have any problems with it, what with there being no school tomorrow.” So after reluctantly separating himself from Tobio's arms, he looked around for his bag. Spotting it, Shouyou hurried over and fished his phone out of the side pocket. 

After quickly typing in the right number, Shouyou waited and thought about what had just happened. A warm feeling filled him as he thought about the care Tobio had shown him, both in his most passionate moments and when he was tired. He was already looking forwards for the next time they could have sex, although it would probably be best to not do it at school again...

Wait, didn't his mom have that two day spa trip planned with Natsu next weekend? A foxy grin spread across his face as plans were already forming in his mind to get Tobio to come over to his house next weekend.


End file.
